


Mini Chara

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Chara Based Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And he is aware that his brother is a child rapist, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Protection Squad, Chara has a small sock fetish, Chara is 10, Chara is tiny, Cute Chara, Dark Sans, Don't worry about Papyrus he knows more than he lets on, Everybody will learn of Sans deeds eventually, F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk and Chara's relationship is strictly kissing nothing else, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk will kindly tell you to fuck off if you mess with Chara, He's a sick fuck who gets pleasure out of raping and torturing kids, I do not support that, If you enjoy underage sex go somewhere else you sick fuck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mini Chara - Au, Nice Chara, POV Chara, POV Second Person, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans is small too, Sans isn't just a dick, Shy Chara, also known as True Hell, and Chara is going to give him a Bad Time, and so is Chara, but Frisk will protect them, but he is much smaller, frisk is 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You regain your body only to find yourself much smaller than you remember but you find yourself in the care of the best person ever Frisk who becomes your protector and best friend.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for cute Chara cause there is lots of it in here

LIght.

A bright light shined in your vision.

You opened your eyes to find yourself lying on a brown surface and you stood up gulping as you looked up.

High above you giant golden flowers towered over you and you realized that you had regained your body with one downside you seemed to be the size of an ant but just then from behind you two giant hands grabbed you and lifted you to their owner's face.

You were scared and rolled yourself up when a very soft child's voice said "It's okay Chara it's me Frisk" and you peered out of your ball to see two glowing blue eyes looking at you and they were filled with soft light you said "Frisk i'm scared what if Sans tries to get me"

Her eyes softened even more if that was possible and she said "Nobody is going to touch you as long as I'm here Chara" and she lifted her hand to kiss you softly which made you feel better. She then said "I'm going to put you in my front sweater pocket so you can see everything without getting jostled around"

You nodded and felt her drop you into her pocket which was warm and smelled of Frisk and she put the cover over it. You peeked out as Frisk began walking and listened to her quiet heartbeats as she took steps.

She was walking toward the door and softly opened it then entered the room beyond it. You hid away as you heard her approach Flowey and he did his usual thing except he asked "So where is Chara I know she regained her body"

You began trembling hoping Frisk wouldn't tell Flowey where you were but Frisk smiled or you imagined she smiled as you couldn't see her expression and she said "She is too shy to come out to see anyone right now but I'm sure with time she'll want to be seen"

You smiled you should have known Frisk would protect you. Flowey said "Ok but I do want to see her soon" and he left which was unlike him as Toriel came out and said "My child you were very brave to fend off that dangerous creature"

You whisper to Frisk to tell her that her child loves her which made Frisk and tell Toriel that. She had no idea how happy it made you when she said "Thank you my child" and said "My name is Toriel caretaker of these ruins I will guide you through these catacombs"

You peeked out to see Frisk walking with a furry hand ahead of her and she looked down at you and said "You okay Chara" You smiled your tiny smile and said "Yes thank you Frisk". She looked back up as she and Toriel came across a puzzle.


	2. Fears of a Reborn Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You contemplate your fears and the RESET that started it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a Chara chapter with mentions of genocide and the kind of guy Sans is in this story so beware of child abuse, torture and rape also this chapter skips over the ruin puzzles up until the first battle with Froggit as I do not need to mention the puzzles when this story is about Chara

You could hear Toriel explaining the puzzle but you weren't paying attention. You were thinking about how you reacted to Sans even though you didn't remember why you were scared of him.

You hit your head with your hand frustrated at yourself when you looked d0wn 4nd 70UR H4NDS W3RE D U S T 7  YOU L00K3D 8ACK AND 70U WERE BACK IN TH3 JUDG3MENT HALL REL1VING A HORRI8LE NIGHTM4RE

A DARK SMILE CAME INTO VIEW AND IT WAS SANS BUT TH1S WASN'T THE SANS EVERYBODY KN3W TH1S WAS WH4T H3 R3ALL7 LIKE.

HE HELD A KNIFE AS HE LAUGH3D AND "Stup1d k1d st4y still!" ECH0ED OUT H1S LIPS AS HE STABBED YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER.

BUT TH3N HE GR488ED 7OU BY THE THR04T AND SAID "70U BETT3R N0T D1SAPPOINT K1D 4ND YOU SCREAMED AS HE PULLED DOWN YOUR SH0RTS AND SA1D "YUM L00KS L1KE TURKEY H0PE 1T T4STES GOOD" H3 T00K H1S CL0THES 0FF AND PR0CEEDED TO R4PE 70U H4RDCORE UNTIL HE G0T BORED WHICH MADE HIM DECIDE TO K1LL 70U N0W TH4T H3'D HAD HIS FUN.

Y0U H0W3V3R GRABBED TH3 KN1FE AND SL4MM3D IT 1NTO HIS B4CK. H3 F3LL T0 THE GR0UND BUT L4UGHED AND "0H FR1SK 0R SH0ULD 1 S47 CH4R4 70U 4RE A G00D FUCK 1 W1LL H4V3 FUN FUCK1NG Y0U NEXT TIMELINE.

H3 VANISH3D AND 70U R3SET H0P1NG T0 L3AVE G3N0C1DE B3HIND AND TH3 S1CK 4ND D1SGUST1NG SK3LET0N BUT TH3 NEXT T1M3LIN3 EV3N THOUGH IT WAS P4CIFIST H3 STILL F0UND 70U AND RAPED 70U AGAIN UNTIL 70U WERE FORCED TO R3SET.

BUT N0 M4TT3R H0W R3SETS 70U 4ND FR1SK DID H3 WOULD ALWAYS R4PE YOU. B3F0RE you could remember more a voice screamed your name as you came to. You opened your eyes and Frisk held you in their palm as they were shaking you so you began to cry and scream "FRISK DON'T LET HIM GET ME"

Frisk hugged you with her pinky and said "It's alright Chara that was in the past no matter what i will protect you" and you smiled as you looked up to see you and Frisk were in a battle with a Froggit you still seemed down so Frisk flirted with the Froggit "I heard Froggits were good for more than hopping"

The froggit blushed and Mom scared him away with you laughing as you were put back in Frisk's pocket. You were so lucky to have an amazing   friend like Frisk you knew you could always trust them.


	3. Mom's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reach Toriel's house where you get lost and almost end up being a stain on the floor not only that but you and Frisk confess your crushes to each other and almost end up kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a timeskip here because I can't imagine Chara would be doing all that much while she waits for Frisk to get through the whole bit where Toriel leaves to go do other stuff so this is a time skip for that reason

Frisk was walking to another puzzle but you were too tired to care and fell asleep. "Chara we're at your mom's house" and you opened your eyes to see that Frisk was right and that you were in her hand.

You yawned and stood up then said "Frisk I want to explore can you set me down I want to explore" Frisk nodded and set you down in front of her socked feet then you watched her leave to go speak to Toriel who waited to show her the room you'd both probably be sleeping in.

You then walked over into the room that they were in and marveled at Frisk's giant socked feet and how they could crush you easily. You then walked out of the room and found your way in the kitchen where you looked up to see a pie many times larger than you.

Your mouth was watering because Toriel's pie was the best and you'd not had it in a long time so you started over to the sink but then you heard:

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

You looked behind you to see it was Frisk looking at the pie but she didn't see you and her giant feet stepped closer you stepped back but Frisk's socked foot was raising up over you and if you didn't move you'd be squished flat so you used all your stamina to roll away as the giant foot landed in the spot you were just in.

You breathed a sigh of relief and began climbing up to the pie when you got there you giggled a little as Frisk's chest moved closer and you hugged it which made her look down at you and say "You're a mischevious little thing aren't you? You smiled because Frisk had no idea.

You then winked at her and slid down her back but her shorts were open and you ended up sliding into her underwear. You could hear her laughing as she retrieved you saying "You know you seem to enjoy being around me do you have a crush on me?"

Your tiny little heart pumped faster as you turned dark red and said "Aren't we too young to be in a relationship?" Frisk said "We can be in a relationship just can't you know frisk around"

You groaned at the pun and said "If I say yes will you let me give you a kiss on the lips?" It was Frisk's turn to blush and say "Of course" You backed up and let her bend down with her lips in front of you and you were about to give her a kiss when Toriel entered the kitchen and saw you two were about to kiss.

She said "Wait is that you Chara? She came closer as the two of you stopped what you were doing as Toriel bent down and you said "Hi mom! It is indeed me" Toriel said "But I thought you were dead!" You said "I was dead but Frisk brought me back to life"

Toriel stood up and turned to Frisk and hugged her saying "Thank you Frisk for bringing my child back" Frisk nodded and said "There's something we need to ask you" Toriel looked confused as Frisk asked "Can we leave the ruins?" The look on Toriel's face said this was going to be harder than usual.


	4. The battle against Mom and Bad Times Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara battle Toriel and enter the snow forest hoping to avoid a certain skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like all the views and kudos this keeps getting it fills me with DETERMINATION to complete another chapter

Mom said with anger in her voice "Are you serious my child I'm never going to let you two go ever" You were going to hop in Frisk's pocket when Toriel lit her hands on fire and you dodged the flame but you were falling until Frisk's underwear open cushioned your fall.

She pulled her shorts back up without knowing you were in there and you tried to pull yourself out of her underwear but you could only stick your head out from her bum.

She started dodging and running into the entryway with flames being fired at her from behind her she was moving so much that you felt sick but luckily you were in her underwear which made everything somehow better maybe cause it smelled like her.

You watched as she ran down to the basement magical flames still being fired and ran to the door. She quickly opened it and ran through into the snowy forest. When you looked Toriel stood cryng with the flames still in her hands as the door closed. You watched as Frisk called "Chara where are you?" You said "I'm stuck in your underwear"

She reached back and pulled you out of her underwear and said "I'm sorry you must have been trapped there for the whole fight" You said "It's ok it's actually comfy in there and it smells like you"

Frisk turned red as she carried you through the forest until you heard a twig snap. You said to Frisk "Hurry before he rapes us again please" Frisk ran until she was stopped by the bars that was when a dark voice filled with cruelty and bad intentions said "H E L L O  F R I S K  R E A D Y T O  B E  F U C K E D  A G A I N?"

Frisk turned around but to your surprise no one was there or so you thought until you saw a tiny speck even smaller than you move. You pointed the comedian out to Frisk who set you down.

You giggled a dark laugh along with Frisk and lifted your foot over the ridiculously tiny Sans and said "Well well well what do we have here the asshole responsible for my nightmares and hallucinations the size of a speck of dust why you're so small that even at this size all I have to do is let my foot slip and you'll be dead"

The sick fuck started trembling as you said "But I think instead of killing you I'm going to give you a Bad Time how you may ask I'm going to seek you throughout me and Frisk's journey through the underground and I'm going to do things that you will definitely not like so as the first thing I'm going to step on you hard enough to hurt but not enough to damage you"

You dropped your foot onto Sans and grinded your shoe on his disgusting body when you finished he was bleeding dust which you got on your shoe.

You said "ew i got child rapist all over my shoe oh well" and you were picked back up by Frisk who said "Way to go" and you left the sick fuck behind whimpering and bleeding.


End file.
